Sweet Pie
by Isehart
Summary: One Shot. Light is getting sick of all the sugar L eats. Light/L pairing.


Sweet Pie

Not: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters found in Death Note.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Raito (Light) and L pairing. Please enjoy and review.

Raito stood angrily at the hotel door. He couldn't figure out why he was still spending time living with L. Or more accurately why had he even agreed to this? Maybe staying at the hotels weren't so bad but why did he choose to do this? He sighed annoyed and waited on L who was talking to Watari. He could barely hear the conversation in the large room since they were so far away.

At the moment though Raito didn't care he'd prefer to knock his head against the door as he waited to leave. He just wanted to get this over with. L soon walked over to Raito and nodded. The two left the hotel room and down to the elevator.

"You seem annoyed Raito-kun." L said as they got on the elevator and Raito pressed the lobby button.

'Yeah, so?' Raito thought. "It's nothing." he said.

"I thought you were better Raito-kun, are you annoyed because you're still sleepy?" L asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm not tired." Raito said sighing.

L just looked over at him once again studying Raito's face. The doors opened and they left through the lobby doors. Raito turned left and walked fast.

"Raito-kun? Where are you going?" L called after him. Raito paused and turned back to look at L. "It's that way." L said pointing in the opposite direction.

Raito turned around and followed L along the sidewalk, Ryuk walking behind them.

"Did you ever realize that when you get emotional such as now you end up messing up on tiny things?" L asked looking at Raito. "It's like when you were stayed awake for almost two whole weeks."

Raito didn't reply glaring at the ground.

"You really don't like sweets do you?" L asked.

"It's not that." Raito said with a sigh. "You just put way to much sugar in everything."

"Your afraid the bakery is gonna be as bad as me." L observed.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just getting tired of eating so many sweets." Raito mumbled.

"I also eat take out food." L said.

"Yes but none of that is good for you." Raito said. "Plus you basically dump a entire bag of sugar into whatever you drink. And lately you've taken to doing the same to whatever I drink as well. Even water isn't safe. If we go to a café you add ten of those little packets. If a dessert isn't sweet enough you put sugar on top of it."

"We'll we're here." L said interrupting Raito's rant over his habits.

The shop was small and quaint and L instantly dragged Raito inside.

"Any apples in here?" he heard Ryuk ask beside him.

L went over to the counter and ordered the cakes and other sweets. When they packaged the sweets Raito winced at the thought of all that sugar. He helped carry them all back to the hotel.

Watari quickly retrieved the sweets and disappeared before L sat down in front of the computer.

"You'll get use to it." L said from the computer.

"Huh?" Raito asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"All of the sugar. You'll get use to it Raito-kun." L said.

"L, haven't you tried eating something healthy or even slightly?" Raito asked.

"Strawberries."

"Other than strawberries on top of cakes."

"Carrot cake."

"Cake isn't good for you."

"Well I like eating cake." L said turning to Raito.

"Why not try eating an apple or something?" Raito asked.

"I like sweets better." L said.

"Apples can be sweet. But it's a natural sweetness instead of fifty pounds of the granulated sugar you eat."

"Your exaggerating Raito-kun." L said calmly.

"Just try one apple. They even cost less than all of the cake's you buy."

"I'm not going to, I like sweets and that's not going to change."

"An apple that's all I'm asking just try one, any way it comes, in a dish, I don't care just eat an apple." Raito pleaded he was really getting sick of cake.

"Sweets Raito-kun, I'm gonna eat sweets." L said.

"I want an apple." Ryuk mumbled from some corner.

"An apple, please." Raito continued.

"Sweets."

"Apple."

"Sweets."

"Apple."

"Sw-"

Watari set a small dish in between the two of them.

"What's this?" L asked curiously.

"Pie? You're giving him pie?" Raito asked incredulously.

"Apple pie." Watari corrected and left.

L looked at it then smiled at Raito, "Pie is a sweet."

"And it has apples in it." Raito said with a sigh, giving up.

"So do you want some apple pie Raito-kun?" L asked already with a slice on his plate.

Raito nodded. "This isn't a battle I'm gonna win is it?"

"Definitely not." L said. "But I don't like just sweets." L said handing over a slice of pie to Raito.

"Really?" Raito asked wondering what other food L might possibly like to eat other than take out.

"I like this." L said leaning over and kissing Raito on the lips before walking over to the couch to eat his slice of pie.

Isehart- Short and sweet, well I hope you enjoyed it, the thought just popped in my head. After all Raito is usually found with an apple and L with sweets. And yes, Ryuk does want the pie.


End file.
